


Doing A Little Redecoration

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Other, sisterly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Anna has been living together with her sister, Elsa, for some time now, lazing about on the couch without a care in the world. However, Elsa has decided to redecorate their house today, and she wants Anna to help. Hijinks ensue. (Elsanna, sisterly fluff.)





	Doing A Little Redecoration

Anna Frost laid on the couch in the living room, scrolling through memes on her phone.

This was pretty much her life at this point. Her sister Elsa was the one who worked in their house and as such, Anna had become a bit of slug, just resting and relaxing in her own corner of the house.

Elsa didn't mind this, in fact she often encouraged it, believing that Anna deserved to rest at her young age.

She yawned, feeling slightly bored. "Wonder what Elsa's up to," she mused, putting her phone in her pocket.

As if on cue, Elsa walked into the house, holding several cans of paint, some brushes, two rolls of wallpaper and an apron over her clothes. "Up and at em, Anna!" She called to her sister.

Anna sat up, looking at Elsa. "Elsa... what's with all that stuff?"

"This 'stuff' Anna," Elsa began. "Is what we're doing today." She smiled. "We're gonna redecorate this dingy old place."

"But why, though?" Anna groaned. "I mean our house is fine, right?"

"It's because I'm tired of sitting around here, looking at these boring walls and such." Elsa put her items down. "And you need something to do. I know I don't mind you being lazy, but you need things to do sometime and helping me will be good for you."

Anna sighed. "Alright, alright I'll help."

Elsa smiled happily. "Perfect. I'll get the paint set up. We'll start by doing the outside of the house."

"But it's cold," Anna whined.

"Put your jacket on then," Elsa told her.

xXx

 

"Anna!" Elsa complained as she was painting the side of the house. "Hold the ladder still!"

"I am holding it still!" Anna argued. "You're wobbling way too much!"

"No I'm not!" Elsa retorted.

Anna grabbed the sides of the ladder, desperately trying not to let her sister fall. "I told you, that you should have let me go up there."

"No, I can do this!" Elsa argued.

Anna sighed. "Just be careful! This is a new top I'm wearing!"

Elsa suddenly lost her balance and dropped her can of paint. "Anna look out!" But it was too late. The paint can had tipped over and Anna was now covered in the blue paint from head to toe.

Elsa covered her mouth. "Oh... sorry, Anna."

Anna wiped her eyes and looked at herself. She then started to chuckle before bursting out into laughter. "Oh, boy," she said after taking a moment to catch her breath.

Elsa jumped down from the ladder. "Are you okay?"

Anna laughed again. "Aside from a ruined top and a bruised ego, I'm fine."

Elsa sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"Eh it's not a big deal." Anna then planted her hands on Elsa's cheeks, pulling them away quickly. "There, now you got paint on you too."

Elsa saw the two blue handprints on her cheeks and laughed as well. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. The last thing I want is you getting paint over the place."

Anna laughed. "I might do that anyway."

Elsa smirked. "You do, and I won't make you that yummy spaghetti you like."

"You're killing me!" Anna argued.

As they walked into the house, Anna held her sister's hand. "By the way… I love you, Elsa." She smiled. "I'm sorry for making you drop the paint on me."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa replied. "And don't worry, a bit of scrubbing will sort you out in no time."

"Thank god for that," Anna agreed.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I hope that paint washes off okay. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this cute sister fluff.

See ya next time! :D


End file.
